If the chamber is a rockin'
by shenronprincess
Summary: Set months after the events of Shaky, Shaky! When the gravity room is pleasantly occupied by the older saiyans, Goten and Trunks go looking for a place of their own to enjoy some kinky alone time. But the eyes of the lookout and their curious fathers are forever watchful.
1. Chapter 1

If the chamber is a rockin'

By: Shenronprincess

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Dragonball or make any profit from this work.

Summary: Set months after the events of Shaky, Shaky! When the gravity room is pleasantly occupied by the older saiyans, Goten and Trunks go looking for a place of their own to enjoy some kinky alone time. But the eyes of the lookout and their curious fathers are forever watchful. [Goten/Trunks] [Goku/Vegeta]

Chapter 1

Goten yawned and stretched his tired arms in the morning breeze, looking to his father who was standing just beside him in front of their domed-shaped house.

"Ready, Goten?" Goku, flashing him a smile, placed two fingers to his forehead and glanced at his youngest son expectantly.

"Yeah, Dad."

Goten sighed tiredly but held on to Goku's shoulder as he transmitted them both to a familiar location – The gravity room at Capsule Corp.

"Training should be fun today," Goku beamed at him once they arrived, winking at the grumbling teen by his side, "Vegeta said Trunks will be joining us too."

Goku had let the last statement trail off as if there was something the elder was waiting for him to reveal.

"Dad," Goten groused, giving his father an irritated look as they approached the gravity room's door.

Goten absolutely refused to get baited by the older man today. The teen was sore enough from the training session just two days ago when Vegeta and his father had taken turns pummeling him around the gravity room until Goten thought he would pass out from exhaustion.

I mean he didn't even see it coming. Goten thought he was holding up OK until both saiyans turned SS3 and went all out on him, firing ki-shot after ki-shot followed by hard jabs and kicks to his entire body. You would think with all the sex those two were having that it would take the edge off them, but no – both saiyans were amped up and determined to lay into him.

So nope…he was not in the mood for more punishment today. Goten's body ached even down to the last toes on his feet.

Goku, noticing the sour expression on Goten's face, chuckled and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder, "Seems like _someone_ is extra grouchy today. If you had only kept up your training than you wouldn't have had such a hard time two days ago," Goku finished, gently chiding his youngest.

"Ugh...Come on, Dad," Goten mumbled, staring at Goku like he wished they were going anywhere else.

Goku, laughing deeply from his chest, ignored the put out look and entered the vast gravity room followed by his reluctant son.

"About time, we've been waiting an hour for you two," Vegeta barked as they both walked in on the other saiyan and Trunks messing with the settings on the control panel.

"Sorry," Goku smiled playfully, glancing back towards his son, "but it was tough convincing Goten to wake up so early."

Goten, grousing under his breath, now looked past his old man's shoulder as they approached the center of the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of his best friend Trunks. The only thing that would make today more tolerable was him being there too. The two of them might even get a chance to fuse and turn the tables on their hard-hitting dads.

Vegeta now smirking in Goten's direction spoke up again. "Nice of you to show up, boy. You took quite a beating the last time. Serves you right though for neglecting your training."

 _Yup,_ Goten thought, _He and Trunks definitely had to fuse and kick Vegeta's ass._

Vegeta's mocking had sparked the fire in Goten's belly and he finally caught the eyes of his best friend who was giving him a meaningful look, a mental nod of understanding passing between them.

With the gravity turned up to 200G to start, Goten spread himself to one side of the room with Trunks just to his left.

Now raising their hands to the right position, Goten smirked at his friend who mirrored him precisely as they continued with the rest of the dance.

"Fu-sion, Ha!" The demis shouted, joining the tips of their index fingers together and merging into one being.

"Oh shit," Goku cursed, giving the fused warrior that sprung out a battle-hungry look, "So soon?"

"Get ready, you old farts," the combined voice of their boys echoed arrogantly back to them, "It's time for Gotenks to kick some saiyan tail."

"Little punks," Vegeta sneered, "You're no match for us even together."

"Bring it on then, old man," Gotenks taunted defiantly, pointing at both full bloods in challenge, "Show me what you've got."

"We can fuse too, you know," Goku declared, glancing toward Vegeta.

"No," Vegeta growled vehemently at him, "I refuse to pose like that, Kakarot. We can beat them separately."

"Ok Ok, sheesh," Goku giving his lover the side eye, bent into a fighting stance and charged head first.

Three exhausting and rewarding hours later, the demis were now sprawled on the grass outside the gravity room basking in the warm glow of sunlight and stretching out their sore muscles.

It had been quite the session today and their plan had gone better than expected. Goten, who was content to just lie on the ground for hours breathing in the smell of the warm earth next to Trunks, hummed in pleasure as the blades of grass tickled his bare arms.

Trunks, now looking over at the serene face of his best friend, took notice of how Goten's hair stuck feverishly to his sweaty forehead. Blushing he wondered what the texture would feel like beneath his palm, if the hair was as soft as it looked and if it would run through his fingers like silk.

His hand trembling in anticipation, Trunks imagined the scenario in his mind. He and Goten tumbling together in a heap and stroking each other like intimate lovers as the sun warmed their skin. Trunks would then run his hands in the unruly black hair and bring Goten in for a heated kiss.

Coughing and shaking his head to clear the daydream out of his mind, Trunks looked away hastily as he burned at the direction his thoughts were currently spinning. The demi was still puzzled at how little control he felt as time went by and he and Goten grew closer. So he wasn't shocked when he nearly caved and gave in to the urge that was enticing him to reach out and brush the ebony locks off the other teen's face and more.

"Trunks?"

His obsession's voice interrupted the secret pining and Trunks turned back to see the dark eyes of Goten staring right at him.

"Yeah, Goten," he replied, though Trunks swore the words sounded a bit hoarse coming out of his mouth.

"We kicked major butt today, bro - Gave our dads a good fight. I don't think they expected us to fuse and power up to their level that fast," Goten happily spoke, glancing at Trunks lying beside him on the grass.

Trunks laughing, chimed in. "Yeah, you're right. Did you see the look on my dad's face? I thought he was going to either pat us on the backs or kill us for getting in so many good shots."

Goten laughing just as hard now twisted his body fully to one side to face Trunks, his outstretched hand accidentally brushing against the soft one of the other teen making both demis stop abruptly and stare deep into each other's eyes.

Swiftly turning his own body on its side, Trunks came face to face with Goten, only a scant few inches separating them now.

All of a sudden everything felt so surreal, like they were floating on fluffy clouds in the sky and watching the world go by beneath them. Trunks could still hear the croaking of pond frogs nearby and the steady hum of the gravity chamber being use by the pure bloods inside sparring, but now it was like those noises were just in the background.

Nothing existed except for himself and his companion and both teens were frozen in place, unblinking and mesmerized by the steady lub-DUB of each other's heartbeats, their warm breaths mixing between them as they continued to stare shyly at one another.

It seemed though that the proximity was entirely too much for Goten and he nervously drew in a deep breath but before he could exhale out again his lips were covered by the timid ones belonging to Trunks.

In shock, Goten released the breath into the hasty kiss as the other teen deepened it and pressed awkwardly but firmly against his mouth in a searing embrace.

 _Soft and warm_ were the thoughts running through Goten's mind that accompanied the full body heat the kiss had ignited in him. He never dreamed this would happen between them so quickly, but ever since that fateful day when they caught their dads having sex in the forest the friendship between them had developed a romantic undertone.

At first Goten had scoffed at the amorous feelings as if they were simply brought on by teenage hormones but over time he came to realize he felt a strong pull towards Trunks and a warm ache in his chest whenever he was around him.

"Unnn," Goten hummed, now smiling and pushing back into the sloppy but passionate kiss, swallowing the moan Trunks made into his mouth.

Trunks, sucking in Goten's bottom lip between his, relished the feel and sound of the murmurs vibrating through their link. Aroused, he cupped the back of Goten's neck to pull him closer, running his thumb along the hairline of his friend's dark strands.

Hair like the finest silk graced his fingers and Trunks voiced a breathy moan as he twisted his head and retracted his lips briefly before making contact again at a different angle, feeling pure shocks of pleasure and electricity passing through his connection to Goten.

Goten released a pleased sound in the back of his throat at the gentle caress and he reached out with his hand to clasp the one belonging to Trunks, his fingers curling around the slightly moist palm.

The teenage lovers continued exploring each other for several more minutes, tongues eventually meeting and wrestling before Goten reluctantly broke the kiss for some much needed air.

"Whoa," Trunks whispered dreamily, fixing Goten with a passionate stare when their lips parted.

"Yeah, I felt it too," Goten whispered back, hot breath fanning over his friend's face as he panted and slid even closer.

Now with a crimson flush blossoming over his cheeks, Trunks hesitantly asked, "Goten, do you think we can find someplace to go just the two of us?" hoping the other teen would not turn down his bold request.

But the lavender haired demi's fears were unfounded because Goten gave him a bright smile and nodded his head in acceptance. Trunks, smiling back just as eagerly, was relieved Goten hadn't turned him down.

Leaning in again but this time for a chaste peck, Trunks kissed his soon to be boyfriend sweetly on the lips followed by a second one pressed to his forehead before sweeping a hand across the sweaty locks he longed to touch again and brushing them away from Goten's temple.

"Trunks," Goten began to speak, "Maybe we can g-"

But the moment was broken as Vegeta's impatient voice suddenly loomed behind them, making both teens jump apart and release each other's clasped hand, "Lazy brats, you should be in here training with us."

"Hey Dad," Trunks nervously saluted and both teens turned back to stare at the prince, who was looking at them with a raised brow from the gravity room's doorway.

"Is something going on?"

"Hmph, maybe I should ask _you_ that, boy," Vegeta retorted.

"What do you mean, Dad? Goten and I weren't doing anything," Trunks blurted out, but he couldn't stop the blush that was now spreading down his face and neck.

"Nothing, eh?" Vegeta began smugly, "Then why are you both rolling on the ground like wild cublings?"

"Uh-?" Goten began but was cut off by Vegeta's next observation.

"You also pulled away from each other a little too fast just now," the prince continued, giving them a scrutinizing but highly amused look, his inhuman eyes glinting knowingly.

"We were just stretching," Trunks managed to squeak out, not liking the gleam in his father's dark eyes that picked the situation and them effortlessly apart.

"I see," Vegeta chuckled and flashed them a toothy grin, "Well, while you two frolic in the grass, I'll just finish up my training with Kakarot alone." And with that said Vegeta turned away to walk back into the gravity chamber.

Goten and Trunks now breathed a collective sigh of relief as they watched him go but just when they assumed it was safe Vegeta paused in his steps and uttered these final words, "Come join us if you both get tired of doing…nothing."

 _Oh god he knows._ Trunks' face was a flaming shade of red as he listened to the way his father had just said _nothing_ , but he was determined to go through with his plan and spend some alone time with Goten. So he bravely jumped in with a question just when the older saiyan was about to shut the door.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes?" Vegeta now turned and regarded his son curiously.

"Goten and I are going to the lookout for a while. Is that OK?"

"Hn, alright go ahead then. We'll come find you after we train," Vegeta grunted, shooing them away with his hand before pressing the button that closed the door.

"The lookout?" Goten questioned when the coast was clear, "but Piccolo and the others will be there."

"Yeah but they have all those magic rooms we can get lost in for hours. We could ask Dende for one to hang out in," Trunks proclaimed excitement shading his voice.

Goten, smiling and quickly warming up to the idea, agreed, "Ok, let's go," before grabbing the other teen's hand to help him off the ground.

Trunks, smiling back at his friend, threaded their fingers together and they were about to take off when the harsh noise of a body slamming into the side of the gravity room along with someone howling like a feral animal echoed to them outside.

Trunks humphed with a twinkle lighting his eye and glanced toward his friend, "Hey Goten, I bet they're not even training anymore by the sound of that."

Goten coughed to clear his parched throat, understanding exactly what Trunks meant by _that_ , "So who do you think is on top this time?" he mumbled under his breath.

"I'm thinking _your_ dad, Goten," Trunks flashed a crooked grin his way as a louder bang reverberated and this time they clearly heard Goku's roar of triumph.

"Yup, definitely my dad," Goten blushed, "Now let's gets out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

Translations for chapter:

Atamane = More, Harder, Faster

Et im gazo ta kiri-tu = I am going to kill you

Warning: Adult Male/Male Content in this chapter.

Chapter 2

Vegeta shook his head, lips curving into a sly grin as he pressed the button that activated the door's closing function.

Walking back inside where Kakarot was patiently waiting for his return, he chuckled to himself at the scene he just witnessed between the two boys outside. Vegeta had come upon them holding hands with their faces inches apart. Of course they jumped away when he interrupted their not so innocent fun, but it seemed like his son and Kakarot's brat had finally admitted their attraction to each other and decided to act on it.

Vegeta grunting to himself, figured it was only a matter of time anyway. Trunks had obviously been in love with the other half-blood for months now and maybe even before that.

After passing through a narrow entryway and sauntering into the main area, Vegeta was greeted by a sweaty and topless Goku leaning casually against the room's control panel, wiping at the beads of perspiration rolling down his body as best he could with his discarded top.

"Vegeta?" Goku's clear voice rang out to him, but it seemed the elder saiyan was blissfully preoccupied by something.

Leering at the sight before him, Vegeta never even heard Goku address him. His present occupation consisted of watching how thin lines of moisture tunneled between Goku's muscular pecs just to reemerge seconds later to trail down his abdomen.

"Vegeta?" Goku tried again and this time managed to get the prince to stop ogling his half-naked body, "Where's Goten and Trunks?"

Caught staring at the glorious upper body on display, Vegeta almost forgot what he had to tell the other saiyan. Goku's glistening and chiseled abdomen had proven a great distraction for the aroused saiyan.

"Hn," Vegeta snorted hoarsely, bringing his gaze back up, "I caught them rolling around outside on the grass holding hands."

"Oh really?" Goku's interest was piqued.

"They asked to go to the lookout for some reason," he continued, "So I told them we'd come find them later."

"I _see_ ," Goku replied and this time his baritone was deeper, richer to the ears as he fixed Vegeta with a flirtatious look, "So, we have some time to ourselves then?"

Finishing with a simply question that implied so much more, Goku peered across to his companion to see if the hint had been taken. The man after all could barely keep his roving eyes off Goku's chest even as they spoke.

"Yes, we do," Vegeta growled and Goku didn't miss the smoldering look flashed at him from the other saiyan's eyes nor did he miss how the feral desire sharpened Vegeta's regal features in the shadows of the room, giving him the look of a sleek and dangerous panther waiting for his moment to strike.

"Like what you see, prince?" Goku teased as he caught Vegeta eyeing him now with a mixture of hunger and lust.

Licking his thin wicked lips, Vegeta regarded his fellow saiyan briefly before rumbling back, "You know I do, Kakarotto."

"Shall we then?" Goku proposed, moving away from the panel and nimbly twisting his body into a more upright stance.

Vegeta tracking his movements easily in the room and smirking wider bared sharp teeth in challenge and stealthily came up closer to Goku's position. "Let's."

Now both saiyans were a few feet apart and face to face in the middle of the gravity chamber, sizing up their counterpart for any weaknesses or openings that could be exploited as they began to fiercely stalk one another.

"When I pin you," Vegeta promised, circling around his larger prey, "I'm going to fuck you raw."

Both men now swayed to and fro in concentric loops, their animal musk wafting in the air, colliding then blending with every swish and bristle of their furry tails.

"You mean _if_ you pin me," Goku countered, watching as Vegeta stopped and took a battle stance across from him, "but maybe it will be _you_ getting fucked raw."

"If, eh?" Vegeta laughed.

Pausing in his circular movements and smirking impishly back at the prince, Goku transmitted in and out of focus, getting closer and closer to Vegeta who had the slight advantage when it came to speed.

Vegeta though was quite familiar with all of Goku's tricks and each time the man used his technique he would time it precisely, waiting for Goku to make a mistake so he could strike.

Seeing what Vegeta thought was the perfect opening, he roared and charged toward the taller saiyan intent on knocking him against the side of the gravity room. His powerful hands caught Goku just as he appeared close enough to his tense body and swung him around to meet the tough surface.

A jolt of pain radiated through Goku's large body with the force of the collision, but the crafty saiyan had kept his wits about him. Just when he felt the haughty prince behind him preparing to gloat at his victory, Goku doubled his form and confused Vegeta long enough for him to reverse their positions and slam the prince hard against the metal wall, a howl of triumph erupting from his throat.

"Oooof," Vegeta exhaled harshly as the breath was knocked out of his lungs with the impact.

His fellow saiyan had not been gentle when he made Vegeta's body kiss the wall, and he was very surprised by the trick Goku had used to pin him. Not that Vegeta was complaining. The prince immensely enjoyed the rough handling by Goku, both on and off the battlefield.

"Yield," Goku leaned down and breathed into Vegeta's ear, eliciting a dark laugh from the man he had boxed in with his larger frame.

Goku had learned from past failure not to give even an inch of wiggle room to his cunning prince, and now Goku had all but pressed himself against the smaller saiyan preventing his escape.

"Mmm," Vegeta moaned at the feel of his lover's erection imprinted hotly against his lower back, loving what it promised - a hard merciless ass pounding.

"Well?" Goku insisted as he molded his body fully to Vegeta and nipped the back of his exposed neck aggressively.

More moans escaped Vegeta at the dominating gesture by his lover and he finally relented as the hardness between his own legs was pulsing with need, "I give, Kakarot."

"You give, eh?" Goku's teasing voice drifted to Vegeta, his hot breath tickling the downy hairs along his exposed neck, " _What_ are you giving me exactly, my prince?

"Kakarotto," Vegeta hissed between clenched teeth.

 _What was Kakarot up to now?_ Vegeta growled and pushed back hard into Goku to relieve some of the need blazing throughout his body and to signal what he wanted from the man.

Goku, relishing the contact, released a short laugh before continuing the torment. Of course he knew exactly what Vegeta craved and was obviously offering, but he desperately wanted the other saiyan to voice it out explicitly. So he gave the prince one more verbal cue, hoping to coax the words from his mouth.

"Perhaps you're offering that sweet little ass of yours to fuck?" Goku purred suggestively, twining Vegeta's tail around his hand and pulling it away to expose the twin lobes finely encased within skintight spandex.

Unable to resist, Goku groped the delectable ass firmly and squeezed, his thumb dipping between Vegeta's cheeks to press at the puckered opening hidden within, "Tell me."

"Hnnn," Vegeta trilled in response, pushing more of his backside insistently against Goku's hand, "You know what I want, idiot. Stop provoking me."

Vegeta, desperate to relieve the burning pressure building in his body, shoved himself harder against Goku, almost knocking the man over with the force despite feeling like he was butting against a solid wall.

Listening keenly, Goku heard several lewd and demanding purrs accompanying the rough move but it only served to amplify his wish to get Vegeta to completely surrender. He was not giving up just yet.

"Let me hear you say it," Goku whispered as he once again curled around the smaller saiyan and lapped at his smooth neck, his hands now reaching around to yank up Vegeta's shirt and tweak his stiff nipples almost painfully.

The sensation made Vegeta's already hard cock pulse and quiver in desire and he turned his torso slightly to meet the plump lips of Goku, forcing his tongue down the other saiyan's throat to taste.

Goku obliging him, allowed the tongue to explore the warmth of his mouth thoroughly and the slick appendage passed over sharp teeth and underneath his own tongue to tantalize and play its erotic game.

Pulling and twirling and tasting, the two muscles sparred together for some time as muffled sounds of pleasure vibrated between their connection and the scent of heady musk and arousal threatened to inebriate them completely.

"Mmm," Vegeta moaned and writhed against Goku as the kiss ended finally and he felt strong hands leave his nipples and glide down his abdomen to worship the defined muscles, "Are you going to tease me all day or fuck me, Kakarot?" Vegeta's raspy voice trembled with unfulfilled desire.

Hearing the rumbling purrs and moans Vegeta made only spurred Goku on and he began to dry hump the small but bulbous rear nestled by his thighs at the same time he was caressing the hot skin of Vegeta's abdomen and sides.

Vegeta groaned at the double sensation. Every time the powerful hips of his lover bucked into him Vegeta thrust back, the hardness he felt making him burn desperately to have Goku inside his body. But the larger saiyan was making no move to remove their clothing and Vegeta was left feverish and wanting.

"Which would you prefer?" Goku bit out enticingly. He was so close to getting the response he wanted but Goku just had to make the prince burn a little hotter.

Adding a few nips and sensuous kisses to Vegeta's neck, he trailed his hands down further. Goku feeling his lover twitch and squirm with need and lust stopped just short of his destination and began to caress the waistband of Vegeta's too tight pants, dipping a finger or two underneath the fabric to pass over the thatch of his pubic hair on occasion but otherwise refusing to give Vegeta what he deeply yearned for.

"Et im gazo ta kiri-tu."

Vegeta's breathing was ragged; his hunger overwhelming and skin on fire from every touch of those calloused and experienced hands running over his body. Yet the big idiot behind him still saw fit to tease him, his prince, like he was some woman needing tenderness. Vegeta's patience with the other saiyan had reached its limit and he lost all semblance of control.

" **Fuck me, already** ," Vegeta roared, the sound deafening as it bounced off the thick walls surrounding them, as he tore the sticky under-armor from his body and exposed his painful erection.

Grinning, this made a pleased Goku clench the hardness bumping against Vegeta's toned abdomen, a howl of pleasure erupting from his royal lover as he pumped the swollen cock roughly. "Impatient, aren't we, my prince?"

"Teasing slut."

Arching his back at the pleasurably haze now consuming him, Vegeta pressed himself to the saiyan behind him and reacquainted his ears with a steady harmony of trills, purrs, and growls with each delicious stroke and pull of his flesh by the large hand.

Goku, listening to each unique sound while shifting to get a better grip on the pulsing shaft, brought his other hand down to fondle Vegeta's balls that were drawn up close to his body and felt engorged with unspent seed.

"Unnn…Stop playing around down there," Vegeta nipped at Goku's shoulder, drawing blood to get his attention, "I want your cock inside me."

Goku yelped when the sharp teeth gnashed on his skin, blood dripping freely down his chest, but he wanted to draw out more of Vegeta's sweet cries and he continued to pump the cock in his hand relentlessly.

"Ka-Kakarot," Vegeta on the brink of bliss snarled between pants and moans, bringing his tail up to slap it between the other saiyan's broad shoulders, "Now."

Goku flinching at the sting of the furry appendage striking his bare back quickly yielded and released his hold on Vegeta's genitals. He reached between their bodies and started to tug at the sash holding his gi bottoms in place, causing the fabric to fall and pool at his feet. Deftly kicking off his boots, Goku was now completely bare behind Vegeta, who was making a move to turn around and face him.

But Goku was in charge this time and he wasn't having any of that. "I don't think so," he growled, dark eyes gleaming ferociously as he twisted Vegeta forward and forced him back to the wall again.

"Bastard son of a third class," Vegeta retracted his lips and snarled in frustration, craning to bare his fangs when a dark chuckle promptly followed from Goku.

Vegeta loved the bold roughness from the other saiyan but hated to give up all control. Damned infuriating bastard knew that too. Though he quickly forgot this point of contention when Vegeta felt ecstasy running up and down his spine after Goku gripped the base of his tail and gently massaged and stimulated the underside.

"Sorry, Vegeta," Goku purred lasciviously behind him, sending shivers through Vegeta as fingers circled on his tail's gland, "But I won our little game and you're going to play by my rules." With the gland beneath now dripping, Goku oiled two fingers and spread Vegeta's ass cheeks to find his opening and began to thrust them inside.

Vegeta moaned at the feel of long fingers digging in and out of him stretching him open. At this rate, Goku's eagerness was going to push him over the edge too soon but Vegeta wasn't sure he cared. Clenching his body and howling when Goku struck his prostate at just the right angle, Vegeta began to ride and fuck the fingers fast and hard.

But just when Vegeta felt the approach of his peak, Goku pulled out causing him to curse and growl violently against the younger saiyan. "Finish it, damn you."

"Yes, your highness," Goku drawled out cheekily in a tone that made Vegeta want to skip this game and knock the gibbering fool to the ground and ride his cock till sunrise if he didn't hop to it.

Goku seeing Vegeta's thought projected in his mind through their link nearly gave in to the feisty little prince ordering him around, but saiyan instinct now throbbed in his veins and Goku wasn't so willing to concede the dominant role. Grabbing Vegeta roughly by the waist and bending him over, Goku rammed his unlubed cock in without so much as a warning to the prince.

"Ka-." The rough entry made Vegeta howl in a mixture of pleasure and pain and bow his back at the searing burn as Goku buried his cock balls deep inside him and began to rut Vegeta raw and hard.

Writhing in a throw of passion the harsh slap of skin meeting skin disturbed the air between the two saiyans and vibrated harshly in their ears. Vegeta's entire body was being rocked by the powerful thrusts of Goku's hips and the burn of the large veiny cock now pistoning in and out of his tight entrance jarred him forward with every downward arc. Grunting and moaning as each pass hit directly onto his sweet spot, Vegeta placed his palms on the wall to steady himself and syncopate with the deep strokes threatening to unravel him.

"Atamane," Vegeta roared suddenly and so loud that Goku's ears were ringing. It seemed his prince wanted more and Goku was all too willing to give it to him.

Smirking deviously over Vegeta, Goku pulled out of the smaller saiyan and turned him around. Quieting his snarls of protest by sticking a tongue down his throat, Goku devoured his mouth greedily before raising him up and against the wall and reentering his dripping opening again.

Now face to face, he clearly saw the evidence of Vegeta's pent up need for release. All the teasing from earlier had left the prince edgy and needing and Goku was fast going to remedy that.

"Wrap your legs around me," a savage voice unlike Goku's commanded and Vegeta eyes glinted as he wordlessly complied and Goku bucked and began a steady rhythm once more.

Pumping up into his saiyan lover with deep and strong arcs, Goku felt an exhilarating high overwhelm his senses and he could tell by the look on Vegeta's face, the eyes squeezed together and mouth parted in bliss, that he was enjoying the new angle just as much if not more.

"Unnn…Kakarotto."

Vegeta was lost in his bliss, shaking and quivering with the desperate need for orgasm. At this angle Goku was hitting with tremendous depth inside of him and Vegeta gripped the man tighter with his thighs as the forceful thrusts set fire to every sensitive spot he possessed.

Sweat dripping from their faces and mewls and pants of exertion intensifying, both men roared as climax overtook them and their immense and powerful auras flared around them. Feeling Vegeta spasm and clench around his length, Goku brought his head back and let loose one final howl of conquest as he filled his lover's backside with torrents of his hot seed.

Now drunk and sated, with the feelings of the most exquisite pleasure racking through him, Goku's knees wobbled and nearly gave out. Heaving and gasping for air, Goku leaned heavily against Vegeta while both men tried to recover their breath.

Cum had splashed onto his chest and face but at the moment Goku didn't care. He was so numb that he could barely feel his body. Dropping to the floor holding Vegeta against him, Goku pulled out of the still moaning prince who was giving him a crooked grin of satisfaction. With both men now utterly spent, Vegeta collapsed forward onto Goku as he laid his back on the cold ground.

" _That_ was a damned good fuck, Kakarot," Vegeta whispered to him contently after regaining his breath, the warm exhale tickling Goku's skin as Vegeta began to lick away the streams of cum sticking to him.

"Mmm," Goku mumbled half sleepy as the coarse tongue laved his face before finding purchase on his muscular chest and cleaning it thoroughly of any residue still lingering there, "You know that's your own cum, right?"

"Yes, Kakarot, I'm well aware."

"You find it that tasty, huh?"

"Of course," Vegeta purred and rolled his tongue with the salty essence, enjoying its bitter tang as he gulped it all down.

Goku who was feeling even sleepier now after Vegeta's meticulous tongue bath, smiled at the reply, allowing his eyes to slowly close.

"Don't fall asleep," Vegeta admonished, glancing up from his task at Goku's blissful face, "We still need to round up the brats."

Goku snorted tiredly, content to just lay on the floor with Vegeta's warm body draped over him, but he knew the other saiyan was right. "I'm still wondering why Piccolo hasn't booted them off the lookout yet," he remarked, "You know how destructive those two can be when they're together."

"Hn," Vegeta smirked, thinking about the two delinquents in question, "I was wondering the same thing actually."

* * *

Twenty minutes after leaving behind the gravity room with its horny occupants inside wrestling for dominance, Goten and Trunks touched down on the tiled surface of the lookout and scanned the vast space for a familiar namekian guardian.

Spotting Dende and Mr. Popo together near a patch of garden boxes, the two raced to catch up with them and see if they could help with their request.

"Hey Dende, Hey Mr. Popo." Goten and Trunks greeted the guardian and his attendant.

"Goten and Trunks, good to see you both again," Dende smiled at them, always happy for visitors in this remote part of the sky. Not that he didn't enjoy having Mr. Popo and Piccolo around, but let's face it - one was boring to listen to for long periods of time and the other too grouchy and reserved for any real stimulating conversation.

"What brings you here today?" Mr. Popo asked, looking up from his little garden and also smiling at the two.

"We uh- we need a room," Goten managed to squeak out, his pitch a little too high with excitement.

"Oh?" Dende asked curiosity in his voice, "What kind of room are we talking about? What are you planning on using it for?"

"For training," Trunks cut in, blushing faintly as he remembered the eagerness in Goten's voice a moment ago.

"Training, huh?" A new voice interjected and they all turned around to stare at the imposing figure of Piccolo leaning against the nearest pillar, his white cape billowing in the breeze behind him.

Fixing his scrutinizing eyes on the two demi saiyans, the namek gave them a pointed look, "Did you want more of a challenge boys or is your gravity room _pleasantly occupied_ and you just need a place of your own?" he finished, a sly knowing smirk gracing his lips.

"Both," Goten blurted out as Trunks whacked him upside his head. "Goten!"

Realizing what he stupidly just admitted about their dads, Goten's face broke out into a heated blush and he covered his mouth with embarrassment.

Dende feeling exceedingly sorry for the two as they squirmed beneath the probing gaze of Piccolo, kindly offered them a room that was similar enough to the hyperbolic time chamber but without the heavy gravitational pull.

Happily accepting, the teens ran past their onlookers to the designated area, Trunks right behind Goten giggling and shouting as his hand brushed against the other's backside. Entering and shutting the door behind them, Trunks only hoped that no one saw his pervy move at the last second or if they had, that their fathers never found out about it from anyone on the lookout.

Piccolo quirking a brow at their antics said nothing to his fellow namekian or the genie by his side, but he was definitely going to have a word with Son Goku and Vegeta about their wayward sons.

 _And_ s _ometime very soon preferably_ , Piccolo thought, grunting in disapproval as he watched Trunks grope Goten before pushing him into the room.

"Interesting," Dende remarked openly, glancing over at Piccolo and Mr. Popo for their thoughts.

"Hn," Piccolo retorted, "Seems like it's a saiyan thing."

Dende looking down at his feet was now sporting a deep purple blush.


End file.
